Operation Hearts and Flowers
by kcat1971
Summary: [Transitions Universe Story #10] Josh & Donna's first "real" Valentine's Day. (February 14 2007) A short story.
1. Chapter 1

When I look over at the clock I see that it's 5am. I smile to myself. Perfect timing. I lean over and kiss Donna's forehead gently. It is a little risk, but one I am willing to take. she almost never wakes up from the first good morning kiss.

I silently put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I have things to accomplish. Once I'm in the guest room, I pull my box of ammo from the closet. I've been collecting items for two weeks. Keeping something from Donna requires stealth and long range planning.

Adorable teddy bear, check.

Heart shaped box of chocolates, check.

Nice piece of jewelry, check.

Mushy card, check.

Funny card, check. I'm planning on giving her both I just haven't decide which one to do first, guess it depends on her mood when she wakes up. She is still not a morning person, although she is getting better.

2 Boxes of conversations hearts, one normal, one x-rated, check.

Packages of Valentine's decorations, check.

This is the first time we are celebrating Valentines Day since acknowleging our love for each other and I plan to do it right. Operation hearts and flowers is underway.

I tape a strand of red paper hearts to the fire place. I tape a paper silloutte of cupid to the refrigerator. I tape a "Be Mine" sign to our bathroom mirror. Where should I put this poster that instructs her to "Kiss Me?" Ah! Back of the front door. It can be the last thing she sees before we go to work. Just in case she forgot.

At 5:30, open the front door and greet the agents.

"Good morning, no florist yet?"

"No, sir."

"Okay, just knock lightly when they arrive. I don't want to wake up Donna."

As I stand by the front door and wait for the light knock, I look around the room. It sort of looks like the Holiday aisle of a drug store. Hopefully it's not too tacky. The flowers should help. A minute later I hear the quiet knock. Good. I was very specific when I ordered the flowers. They needed to be delivered at 5:30 a.m. And they had to be delivered quietly.

I open the door. The delivery kid is looking a bit annoyed. What a way to start his day, early delivery that included getting frisked. Oh well. I'll give him a nice tip. He brings in a box.

"Is this everything?"

"No. I have to make another trip."

As he leaves I start pulling things out of the first box, smiling to myself. There are a dozen small vases with red and pink roses. None of them is the same. Some just have a single flower, some have three, some are tall, some are short. I start placing them randomly throughout the apartment. I want her to see flowers no matter where she's standing. Yeah, the paper decorations don't look so cheesy now.

The delivery kid comes back with two large bouquets. One is a huge bunch of daisies. I hope she never has to do the 'loves me, loves me not' thing. I plan to make it very clear for the rest of our life. The other is a dozen red roses. I have never given her red roses before. It was a line that couldn't be crossed. I tried once but they ended up on a floor in Germany and she never knew about them. I don't want to think about it. These should do to replace that memory.

I leave the daisies on the dinning room table and take the roses with me back to the bedroom. Once I am there I place it on the dresser so it can be the first thing she sees. I take my sweats off and put on red silk boxers. Then I pull a single rose out of the vase. Time to wake up Donna.


	2. Chapter 2

My dream is ending but I think I smell flowers. I also still feel the lingering touch of a soft hand on my face. There it is again, the softest touch brushing across my forehead, down my cheek, around my chin and back up across my brow. I am becoming aware that this might not be a dream. I slowly open my eyes and find Josh looking at me with a rose in hand.

"Good morning beautiful." He greets me, offering the rose. I stare into his eyes, getting lost in their chocolate depths. I am not a morning person but it's getting easier and easier. Josh has made it his personal mission to get me out of bed and in a good mood each morning. My alarm hasn't gone off in 3 months.

I sit up and smile at him. "Happy Anniversary!" He grins back at me with an expectant look on his face. I wonder what . . . Oh! There is a huge bouquet on his dresser. It looks to be a dozen red roses. Very nice. He is a man of occasion. Today is our three month Wedding anniversary and Valentine's Day. I hope he doesn't go overboard.

Josh leans down and kisses me. First, it's just a soft kiss on the lips. A typical good morning kiss. But then he deepens it. I'm still groggy but I find myself responding. This isn't typical. He is usually pretty disciplined on weekday mornings. He stops and gives me a look filled with desire.

"I changed senior staff to 8:30." He smiles at me.

"Well then, what are we going to do with the extra hour?" I tease.

"I have a few ideas." He wiggles his eyebrows and kisses his way down from from my lips to my collar bone.

Forty-five minutes later, we head for the shower together. I raise my eyebrows at Josh. We don't usually shower together on weekdays. It just doesn't end up saving any time.

"We still have an extra 15 minutes. Josh smirks.

"Feeling optimistic?"

"If we're late, we're late." He responds. I can't resist him when he's like this. We step into the bathroom and I find a "Be Mine" sign on the mirror.

"All yours." I say planting a kiss on his lips. I pull back the shower curtain and find a single red rose in a vase and a jar of bath salts with a red ribbon around it. The tag says 'for all the times I stressed you out.' Awwww, that's sweet.

"We really don't have time or a bath this morning." I tell him.

"That's for later."

He manages to stay mostly on track during the shower. Although certain parts are cleaner than others. He dresses quickly, choosing a red tie. Then he leaves me to dress on my own. Probably a good idea. Right now we are still on schedule. I pull out the red lace bra and matching thong that I bought for today. My plan had originally been to make sure that he knew I was wearing it all day to drive him a little crazy but given how sweet he's been I decide to let him just discover it when he can do something with the reaction it's going to cause.

I put a red silk blouse with my grey skirt and suit jacket. I'm ready to go. I find him in the kitchen with my bagel and coffee ready to go. The kitchen table has a vase with three pink roses on it. I smile and give him another kiss. As I step out of the kitchen I get the full effect of his charm. There are flowers on every surface.

"oh. Josh. Oh." I can't even think what to say. I am overwhelmed.

"Have I rendered you speechless?" Josh grins at me. I think that was his goal.

"Yes." I smile at him. "You know you don't have to woo me anymore? We are married now."

"I want to woo you. I didn't get to for a very long time. I have a lot of built up woo for you." He laughs. Yeah that did sound kind of silly. But it was very sweet.

"Okay but this is a lot of flowers for a three month anniversary." He really laughs then.

"Donna, the daisies are for our three month anniversary. The roses are for Valentine's Day. 10 years worth."

"Wow. Consider me wooed." I kiss him again. Maybe I should think of another gift for him. The lingerie might not be enough. And if I don't tell him about it now he might think I didn't get him something.

"I did get you a present."

"yeah?" He says holding my coat out for me to slip my arms into it.

"I'm wearing it." I whisper in a low voice.

"yeah?" He squeaks.

"You can open me later." He groans. A little foreplay. The gift that keeps on giving.


End file.
